


Beautiful. Soft. White.

by WillSmackAMF



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, no beta we die like droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSmackAMF/pseuds/WillSmackAMF
Summary: They were beautiful.Long, pale white, soft to the touch, delicate.Everything he wasn’t.He doesn't deserve him.He's too beautiful.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Beautiful. Soft. White.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while trying to find inspiration for a different story but hey we'll post this anyways.
> 
> So my brain decided to fart this story idea out, it was supposed to span a lot more than what is written but I have other wips to work on so I'm just posting this bit out. If anyone wants more, I'll try and post the others out too.
> 
> Heed the tags for warnings. I might add more depending if I get around to posting the other parts too.

They were beautiful.

Long, pale white, soft to the touch, delicate.

Everything he wasn’t.

He doesn't deserve him.

He's too beautiful.

"Dear one?"

He snaps out of his musings, his fingers stopped caressing against the feathers. In a way he wished he wasn't interrupted even though the melodious voice still manages to make his knees feel weak.

It is fortunate then that he's sitting on the loveseat with his beloved's head cradled on his thigh. He longed for the days they could just settle like this, in peace and tranquility.

But he knows that they both have their different duties to the court.

"Dear one, come back to me."

"I am here." He whispered, idly brushing a stray strand of bright red locks behind a delicate ear.

The eye roll he got was probably well deserved, he hasn't been honest in a long while.

"No, you were brooding, as you tend to do these days. What's on your mind?" His beloved adopted a concerned furrow to his brows, long fingers brushed against his cheek and he closed his eyes as he leaned against the warm touch.

"Hmn, nothing, I'm fine."

A weary sigh and the flutter of silks as a weight shifts on the loveseat, he braced his hand on a slim waist as his beloved straddles his thighs, lifting his face so their eyes could meet, blue against blue.

"Tell me, please."

The pleading look he received as always brings a soft flutter of warmth through him but also guilt. He could never say no, and yet he still manages to lie through his teeth like his beloved meant nothing to him anyways.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Now stop asking." He put a little steel into his words, making sure that the other man knows that if he pushes, their peaceful time here will end unhappily.

"Very well, Lord Vader, as you wish." And that mournful acquiescence always brings him a sharp sting of pain. Even through their tainted bond, he could feel the painful sting, a sharpness against the bright light of flame.

His beloved gracefully unentangles himself from the warmth of his arms and takes the few datapads he's brought with him to leave.

He sighs, already missing the warmth of his beloved's touch, the softness, the brightness that fills his rooms every time his beloved is here.

He buries his face in his hands, lost as to what to do. About the treaty, about the marriage, about the impending war.

About his master.

It was inevitable that he would eventually have to tell his beloved of what happened to the world, to the republic, to the clones…

To the Jedi.

But as ever, he could never bring himself to say anything. All he could do is to keep his beloved's memories at bay, every night compelling him to sleep and adding more walls into the deep chasm of memory, where only sadness and agony waits.

He could only do so much.

Tears fall unbidden, two wet splotches against the black carpeted floors of their royal suites.

Palpatine may have failed to become emperor. But he hasn't failed in corrupting one weeping Anakin Skywalker of the darkness of the Sith, for now that he has touched it's powerful flame, he has become so much ever hungry for more.

More attention, more time, more love from Obi-Wan.

And he knows, despite everything, his beloved Obi-Wan Kenobi would give and give and give until he has nothing left to give.

He has fallen...


End file.
